


Under The Shadows (A Trixya fantasy world)

by lausoterrify



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF, Trixya - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Katya Zamolodchikova, Cis Female Katya Zamolodchikova, Drag Queens, F/F, Lesbian Trixie Mattel, POV Katya Zamolodchikova, POV Trixie Mattel, Russian Katya Zamolodchikova, Science Fiction, Vampires, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:15:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lausoterrify/pseuds/lausoterrify
Summary: The taller one caught Katya's attention and she couldn't stop looking at the girl, the way she seemed distracted, immersed in her own thoughts, not aware of the way Katya's blue eyes had been on her for almost 8 minutes. Katya tried to read Danny's lips when he pronounced the girls' names, although she only cared about... Tree something. Maybe just T for now. Katya watched as the girl came back to the real world, and that's when she saw T's brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, glancing at the lobby, still not aware of Katya's presence. It was almost as if Katya was invisible to T. Not for so long.
Relationships: Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova
Comments: 12
Kudos: 19





	1. The Lunar Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my first trixya fanfic, so any constructive criticism will be welcomed :)  
> Certain aspects of the story are based on "American Horror Story: Hotel"  
> This story doesn't include any drag background, I wanted the characters to have a completely different life away from this, I thought it could be a little refreshing to write something where fame is not the main aspect, but still keeping each person's essence, hope you like it too!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie arrives at the Lunar Hotel with her girlfriend, looking for the perfect vacation. Little does she know she's being observed and it all can change very soon.

It was a sunny day outside of the Lunar Hotel. The leaves of the trees outside the reception were shining, with a cat lying in the shade. Trixie and her girlfriend Larissa wanted to spend the perfect vacations away from home, that's why they decided to travel to San Francisco and stay at one of the most famous local hotels. Although it had been built almost 40 years ago, the Lunar had been renovating its installations every decade, keeping it actual and fresh. When they entered the front door they stopped holding hands and Trixie thought to herself that it was weirdly cold. Not an "I need a sweater" cold, just weird. _It's the AC. You're overreacting. There's nothing wrong with it. You're just a little nervous._ Trixie heard that voice in her head trying to calm her down. But she had never thought there was something wrong, just unusual. She brushed the thought away when the receptionist handed the room keys to Larissa. That's when Trixie realized how big the hotel was, with 2 elevators on each wing and a lot of stairs. She also noticed it was bright inside even though the sun had no place to enter.

"28. Here we are." Larissa said while opening the door. The room was perfectly decorated, not too dull yet not too extra. With a queen-sized bed, a desk, and a little sofa in one of the corners, all heading to where the tv was. The bathroom wasn't too big, but there were only two of them, weren't there?

After they finished unpacking, Trixie took a shower while Larissa laid down and fell asleep. When Trixie got out of the shower she saw her sleeping girlfriend and sat beside her, waiting for her to wake up so they could explore the hotel a little better. 

* * *

Katya was heading over the lobby when she heard Danny -the receptionist- talking to someone. _New guests,_ she thought. She had been living in the Lunar for what felt like ages. She stopped walking before entering the room as she saw two women -very pretty women- checking in. The taller one caught Katya's attention and she couldn't stop looking at the girl, the way she seemed distracted, immersed in her own thoughts, not aware of the way Katya's blue eyes had been on her for almost 8 minutes. Katya tried to read Danny's lips when he pronounced the girls' names, although she only cared about... Tree something. Maybe just T for now. Katya watched as the girl came back to the real world, and that's when she saw T's brown eyes, her beautiful brown eyes, glancing at the lobby, still not aware of Katya's presence. It was almost as if Katya was invisible to T. _Not for so long._

Katya saw the elevator reach the third floor and stop, figuring they would be staying in room 20 something. She suddenly realized how stupid she looked and how Danny was looking at her, a rather curious than judgemental look.

"So, what's their problem?" Katya asked pointing at the elevator the girls had taken before, trying to dismiss the fact that she had been staring at T for a weird amount of time. "They can't be perfect."

"Actually," Danny replied, standing up and grabbing an apple from the counter, "they look like pretty nice ladies. You better not ruin their stay."

"Not exactly my plan," Katya said as she winked at Danny.

"I don't know what's going through your head this time, but please don't make it hard for them. I mean it." He said and took off, leaving Katya alone as fast as he could so she wouldn't answer back.

Katya watched him go, then turned around and looked over the counter, noticing the new missing spot of keys. **28**.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So that was the first chapter, I'd like to know if you liked it overall, you can comment whether you are subscribed or not :) Please also let me know if the length was okay, I have 0 experience!  
> Anyway I really really hope you like it


	2. The Hallway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie and Larissa are having a good time, while Katya is dealing with Danny's behaviour. She later discovers something about herself for the first time. But is she ok with it?

After some time of being asleep, Larissa finally woke up and saw Trixie sitting beside her. "Hello sleepyhead," Trixie said, "are you tired, babe? Do you wanna keep sleeping?"

"I guess I could. Do you have something in mind?" Larissa answered with a sleepy voice.

"I thought we could walk around the hotel and know it a little better, but if you want to sleep, that's fine, whatever you want," Trixie replied. "I guess I had a lot of sleep on the plane."

"Oh, no. I actually like that. Let me change, put a little makeup on, and I'll be ready." She told Trixie as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

When Larissa got out of the bathroom, she noticed Trixie had a weird look on her face. "Now what, Treena?"

"Oh, come on, you know I hate it when you use my real name," Trixie argued as she got closer to her girlfriend. "It's just that this..." pointing at her face, "doesn't match... this," pointing now at her outfit. Trixie had always been a makeup geek, and Larissa had been trying hard to get better at it without succeeding. Trixie took her hand, sat her down on the sofa, and grabbed some brushes. She thought she heard voices outside, so she went to the door and looked through the peephole. She didn't see anyone, but there was that cold feeling again. She ignored it and went over to where Larissa was, sitting on her lap. "Close your eyes," she said as she felt Larissa's hands wrap around her waist, pulling them closer together. Trixie leaned forward, and Larissa tried to kiss her. "Izzy, stop. I'm trying to fix your makeup." Trixie giggled. It was hard for her to focus, having her girlfriend so close to her body.

"Just a little kiss, please?" Larissa said while holding Trixie's face. She couldn't resist. They started making out and moved onto the bed. "I guess the hotel can wait." She said while getting on top of Trixie.

* * *

Katya stood there for several minutes, looking at T's room number. After doing some thinking, she took the elevator and pressed number 3. _You're not doing anything wrong._ She told herself while walking down the hall. She arrived at room 28 and was about to knock on the door until she heard giggles coming from the inside. _It's not the right time._ She was about to leave when she heard footsteps next to her. She turned around, and Danny was looking at her-this time being judgemental. 

"What on earth are you doing?" He whispered. "I told you not to ruin their vacations!"

Katya hated it when people told her what to do, "I didn't do anything, stop being so dramatic, I was just leaving." She was starting to walk away, grabbing a cigarette from her pocket. 

"Do you expect me to believe that? Yeah, sure, you were just leaving as soon as I arrived." He was trying not to raise his voice.

Katya walked to Danny. She was so close that he had to take a step back. "Do not talk to me like that. If I say I didn't do anything, it's because I didn't." She said, pointing her finger at him. "Remember why you're here." She took off and heard him apologize. Not caring to keep arguing, she headed to her room.

She lived in one of the presidential suits, on the 7th and last floor. She had everything she needed. And, despite the number of people she had brought in, she still felt like it wasn't enough. Like there was still something missing.

She was still angry about the whole Danny situation. She grabbed a scotch on the rocks and sat on her bed. She went through her phone for some time, only realizing after that she wasn't paying attention to the screen, her thoughts were so loud that she couldn't shut them down, and all of them were about the same person. She found herself thinking about a thousand things and only one at the same time. T. That was the first time she felt like one single person could be either her death or the reason she wanted to live. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! it's me again, tysm for taking the time to read this fic and please let me know in the comments whether you liked it or not!  
> Btw that first part called me single in 58948 languages It's not even funny  
> Any constructive criticism will be welcomed :)


End file.
